Andamorphers #1 : Arrival of the Andalites
by Sarasha
Summary: Tobias starts having nightmares about a mysterious girl who looks familiar.Then a rumour of new andalites on Earth get around to the Animorphs.Could they be new allies? (Not complete)


Disclaimer: Why is this necessary?Everyone knows Katherine Alice Applegate owns the series anyways.I don't.I wish I did,but I don't.Anyways,this is just a PWP (Plot,What plot?) story for right now.I did have a whole story for this before in real life,but I'm in the process of full re-writing it.For those who want to know,it also tells the history of my first and favorite RPG character in Kimmeree's Chats (The Star Port) and in Visser 30's.I suppose half the people who read this are from there anyways.Well,have fun reading.Please read and review.I'd love any opinions on my story! 

Andamorphers #1:  
Arrival of the Andalites 

Prolouge: 

I looked around at the rest of the ship.It'd been so long since I had seen him...  
I shook my head.No time to think about him right now.The most and only important thing right now was to get onto Earth and find the two teams of rumoured warriors.  
How far apart were they?How long would it take for me to find both of them?  
I shuddered at the thought of them being dead by now.  
Corrial shot a cold glance over at me.  
_Aristh_ Sarasha,stop daydreaming and listen to orders!   
I sighed and went back to work.  
_Of all the people to come to the planet Earth with, it has to be these two..._  
Corrial scowled. I heard that, _aristh_ , he said,emphasising how much of a lower rank I was than him.  
Instantly I realized I had thought that out loud.I could only hope that Prince Sarnia hadn't heard me...  
Sarasha, come over here for a minute please, he said.  
I cringed,then turned and walked over to him.  
Yes,Prince Sarnia?, I asked as politely as I could. He smiled with his stalk eyes.At least he hadn't heard the comment I had said...  
Sarasha, I know you have a very large imagination, but try not to daydream right now, okay? , he asked.  
I smiled back. Yes,sir.   
That was the good thing about him. He was the nicest andalite prince I had ever met.  
I walked back to where I had been and Corrial glanced over at me.  
You're lucky the Prince likes you.Otherwise you wouldn't even be here...   
Shut up, Corrial , I replied.  
Instantly I knew I had made a mistake.His tailblade was at my throat before I could blink.  
Never speak to me like that, _aristh_!, he yelled.  
Corrial. Stop it now. Leave her alone, Prince Sarnia said.  
Corrial walked back over to his post.I watched as the color drained from his face.  
Prince Sarnia...There's a Yeerk ship out there..., Corrial said.  
After he spoke those last six words, my whole world fell apart.  


Chapter 1: Tobias 

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I was in my human form running through the woods. I wasn't alone. What was chasing me? I turned and glanced back to see a group of Hork-Bajir chasing after a girl with brownish-blonde hair dressed in a purple leotard. She was racing after me. She wasn't with them, I realized. She's on my side.  
There was a good distance put between the Hork-Bajir and the two of us.  
"Tobias!," she yelled. "They're catching up!Go faster!"  
I nodded, agreeing with the strange girl. But in my mind I kept wondering, is she an enemy? An ally? If she's being chased by Hork-Bajir Controllers, maybe she's a renegade yeerk.  
I shook my head. Ridiculous. She must be on my side. But where was she from? Who is she? I had no memory of her at all.  
I grabbed onto a tree branch and pulled myself up. I quickly held out my hand for her to hold onto and I pulled her up. She stood on the branch for a minute and glanced into my eyes.  
She had the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen. Now she looked even more familiar to me. But I couldn't place where I'd seen her face before.  
The mysterious girl quickly clambered up the tree faster than I'd ever seen any human move.  
I quickly followed her,hearing the weakening branches crack beneath my weight as I climbed up. And up. And up.  
We reached a strong and sturdy thick branch.She turned and smiled,then closed her eyes and began to change. I turned away. I really didn't want to see her morph. I knew I had to as well if we were going to escape.  
I concentrated on the hawk and started to change. I closed my eyes, since I already knew what was going to happen.  
Inside, my mind was screaming out a million questions.  
Who is this girl?  
How can she morph?  
Where did she get the ability?  
Where do I know her from?  
Why are we transforming where the Hork-Bajir can see us?  
I opened my eyes again,and realized I was only halfway through my morph.Almost instantly,it reversed.  
_What the heck??_  
I looked over at the girl who's morph had also reversed.  
"What's going on, Toby? ," she asked me.  
I noticed the fear in her eyes."I...I...I don't know..."  
She hugged me tightly,burying her face in my jacket."I'm scared."  
The girl slipped out of my grip and fell down off of the branch.Onto the ground below.Onto the waiting blade of the Yeerk's newest weapon.  
"TONI!!!," I yelled.  
That was when I woke up.  



End file.
